1. Field
The present application relates to a dental handgrip for delivering filling compound into a tooth cavity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a handgrip is known from patent application WO 01/17454 A1. It is used for filling hardenable dental compounds comprising plastic compounds or synthetic resins into previously prepared tooth cavities. The hardening of the plastics or synthetic resins preferably takes place by irradiation with radiation having a wavelength in the range of approximately 320 nm-400 nm or with blue light with a wavelength in the range of approximately 400 nm-470 nm. The radiant power of the radiation usually amounts for example to at least 400 mW/cm2, preferably to more than 900 mW/cm2.
The filling of the tooth cavity and the hardening of the filling compounds is carried out by the dentist in several repetitive steps, each step usually involving the introduction of a layer of filling compound into the tooth cavity, the smoothing of the filling compound layer, if need be the removal of excess filling compound, and the irradiation of the filling compound. Most tooth fillings made of hardenable filling compound thus comprise several layers introduced and hardened one after the other. The filling of a tooth cavity thus represents a costly and time-intensive procedure for the dentist.
There is therefore the object to provide a dental handgrip which simplifies the filling and hardening of a tooth cavity for the dentist, is less time-consuming and offers improved handling.
In the handgrip known from patent application WO 01/17454 A1, the delivery of the filling compound from the filling compound container takes place by manual operation of a lever or similar operating elements. A number of drawbacks are associated with this. The user is not able to concentrate solely on the precisely targeted introduction of the filling compound into the tooth cavity and the shaping and compaction of the filling compound, but rather must turn part of his attention constantly to the delivery of the filling compound. The operating elements, especially when they are designed as levers, require a great deal of space and are troublesome when work is carried out in the spacially limited oral cavity, so that various areas of the oral cavity are accessible only with difficulty using such a handgrip. The operating elements hinder the view of the preparation site. Finally, a uniform delivery of the filling compound is also not guaranteed.
A further object is to provide a dental handgrip for the delivery of filling compound that overcomes these drawbacks. In particular, the dental handgrip is intended to simplify the filling of a tooth cavity for the dentist and to offer improved handling.